Facing the Future
by GreySide58
Summary: A crossover with Supernatural. The brothers find themselves in the year 2020.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Just an idea I came up with. Hope you Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing.

"So what does this thing do again?" Dean asked as he drove down the road, his music going.

"Seems it knocks you out and you see an idea of what the future would be like. I know it does something to you while you're knocked out, but I wasn't able to find what." Sam explained.

"Ok. Hey, who knows, might be cool to see the future. Ya know, see who I'm with down the road, who knows we maybe have Yellow Eyes killed and you might be finishing up in law school." Dean said smiling.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'd want to have to deal with whatever this thing does." Sam replied.

"True. So, we almost there?" Dean questioned.

"There actually. That barn right over there." Sam said, pointing towards an old rundown barn. Dean drove for a couple hundred feet before turning down a dirt road that led up to the barn.

"So, easy plan. We go in, we find it, we kill it." Dean said as he grabbed the gun out of the trunk once they had pulled to a stop.

"Easier said than done though." Sam pointed out as he grabbed a knife for himself.

"Oh, don't be such a downer. Now come on, lets go get this sucker." Dean said as he marched on towards the barn. Sam shook his head at his brother as he went to follow after him.

"Dean, look." Sam said in a hushed tone as he looked to see a couple people lying on the ground. He couldn't tell if they were breathing or not, but it was clear that they were unconscious. Suddenly, before they knew it they felt a hot breath on the back of their necks. They quickly spun around to find themselves facing a not to pretty creature.

The creature took one look at them, placed a hand on each of them and basically knocked their heads together, rendering them unconscious.

When Sam opened his eyes he found himself looking into what looked like lizard eyes. When he sat up he that the eyes seemed to belong to a man, well, if you could call him that. While trying to decide what the thing was he heard a groan come from beside him.

"Dean, you ok?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah, you were right by the way." Dean reluctantly admitted.

"Guesses that proves that you shouldn't try to be such a smart aleck all the time." Sam said, a teasing grin on his face.

"I'm a smart aleck?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Dude, you're the smart aleck."

"Dean, I'm smart, not a smart aleck."

"Smart yes, but not when it comes to the important stuff. Anyways, I'm not a smart aleck."

"Yeah you are, why do you think I gave you the name?" Dean heard a female voice from behind him said. When he turned around he saw a girl, a little shorter than him with brown hair.

"Don't think I know you, but maybe we should get together later on and get to know each other." Dean said suggestively, only to get elbowed in the gut by his brother and when he looked at her she looked she was about ready to kill him.

"Alec, what wire was disconnected in your transgenic brain? Now come on, we have to go get lizard boy, as you so affectionately call him, before White does." She told him.

"Whoa, hold it lady. First off, what lizard boy, two, name's not Alec, it's Dean, and three who the heck are you?"

"Not Alec. That's not possible. Turn around." She ordered.

"Why?" Dean questioned suspiciously.

"Because, Maxie wants to check for a bar code." A voice very familiar to Dean and Sam said from the shadows. When the person stepped out neither of them knew what to say.

"So what, you my clone or something?" the man who looked uncannily like Dean asked.

"Clone, doubt it. Last thing I remember was my brother and I were in some barn where we were knocked out by something uglier than lizard boy." Dean explained.

"Is that possible?" the man asked a mischievous grin on his face.

"Is what possible?" Dean questioned.

"Is it possible to be uglier than lizard boy?"

"Yeah. So what's your name?" Dean questioned.

"Alec. Yours?"

"I'm Dean and this here is my brother, Sam." Dean told him.

"So, what are you two doing out here in the ally way?" Max questioned.

"Uh, that we don't know. You see we were in a barn and then we ended up here. Where it looks like something from a mediocre science fiction movie about the future or something." Dean suddenly became thoughtful.

"Dude, you don't think?" Sam questioned, no joke meant for it.

"You did say it lets you see the future, an idea of it at least."

"It was the last thing we saw."

"Hold it, what's going on here?" Max asked, not following the brother's conversation.

"What year is it?" Dean asked her straight out.

"Year, 2020. Why?" both Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"2020, not 2007. So, after thirteen years, we have mutant people running around. Great. More things to go after." Dean said exasperated.

"Probably easier than Demons though."

"True, maybe."

"Are guys on something? I mean, I thought I was crazy." "You are crazy, Alec." "Anyways, what are you talking about?"

"Dude, we're not from around here. We're from the past." Dean told Max and Alec. They only looked at them and it was silent for a minute before Alec thought of something.

"Think it's a Manticore thing?"

"Possible. You said that this thing you were dealing with had a semi similar resemblance to lizard boy?" the brothers nodded.

"I think it's possible that that was mutant, an experiment that escaped." Max told them.

"It wasn't. This thing's been around for a long time. Comes back every twenty years or so." Sam told them, remembering the research he'd done.

"Know what I think?" Alec questioned.

"Not really." Max shot back only to receive a look from Alec.

"What I think is we need to head down to Crash, grab a drink and then figure out what's goin' on here."

"That ain't a bad plan. I could go for a drink right now." Dean replied to the plan.

"You can always go for a drink." Sam shot at his brother.

"Shut up."

"So we going or not?" Max questioned as she leaned against a wall.

"Sure, why not." Dean said. Dean road on the back of Alec's bike, while Sam road on with Max to the Crash.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Alec were in the midst of what seemed to be their fourth pool game, with Dean in the lead with two wins, while Alec only had one. Both Sam and Max were watching them play, laughing when Dean beat Alec.

"Guess Alec doesn't know that my brother spends a lot of time in bars playing pool, winning majority of the time." Sam said smiling.

"Alec does too. Guess he's not as great as he thought he was."

"So, what was that thing you talking about back there? Manticore, bar codes, and that thing you called my brother, transgenic. What's that all about?" Sam asked curiously as he took a sip of his beer.

"Manticore was a secret government project. They created what you might call super soldiers. These soldiers are born out of tubes; both Alec and I came from there. The bar codes, they're the way they identify us. He's X5-494 and I'm X5-452. We're what you call transgenics." She told him.

"So, you're human, but you didn't come the natural way." He said

"I guess. I never thought about it that way, of course you get a transgenic out there and they know about it, it's a big thing. People out there say we're not human and that we're a danger to the public." She explained.

"So, staying on a somewhat low profile I take it." Sam suggested half smiling.

"Yeah. Why the smile?" she questioned.

"My brother and I, always trying to keep a low profile, but it doesn't work all the time. We're sort of wanted men back in '07." Sam said, grimacing at saying the last part.

"So, how long you and Max over there been together?" Dean asked his double as they stood at the pool table, cuing up their sticks.

"Me and Max? Yeah, we're not together." Alec said laughing before he broke.

"Wait, you're telling me, you guys aren't together. Now that's hard to believe." Dean said, trying not to laugh himself.

"Why?" Alec asked, giving him a strange look.

"Just the way you argue, actually come to think of it, reminds me of me and brother. Brother and sister perhaps?" Dean inquired.

"Not really, more like coworkers."

"Ok. So, why'd she want to know if there was a bar code on the back of my neck? I mean is it just some wacky tattoo you've got." Dean questioned.

"Something like that. You go." Alec said as he backed away from the table.

"Let's say we make this the last one." Dean suggested as he thought about how his brother would seriously go after him if he took any more money from Alec, who, although his double, was still younger than him, about Sam's age maybe.

"Sounds good to me." Alec said, he didn't really want to lose any more money.

They played a final game, which Dean won much to Alec's dismay. As they walked over to Max and Sam, Dean heard Sam talking to her about how they were wanted men.

"You ain't telling our secrets now, are ya Sammy?" Dean asked as he and Alec walked over. Dean smiling brightly and Alec looking very humbled.

"What, it's 2020, plus they're on low profile too." Sam told him.

"So, why you looking so low, Alec?" Max questioned, a smile grazing her features.

"Shut up." Alec grumbled as he took a huge drink of his beer.

"How much did he lose?" Max asked Dean.

"Uh, about two hundred." Dean replied.

"Two hundred, Dean. Dude, you couldn't cut him some slack. That's a lot of money." Sam chastised his older brother.

"Don't worry. Alec has ways of getting money and plus it was good to see someone kick his butt in that stupid game." Max said smiling. She could feel Alec glaring at her, but didn't say anything.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Dude, let it go. She said it's fine and plus I think he can handle it. He's my twin, clone, thing ain't he?" Dean said, putting an arm around his brother, in the way he did when he was trying to get something across to him.

"You're real nice, you know that, possibly the nicest guy I've ever met." Alec said sarcastically.

"Thanks, you too." Dean replied, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Ok, I'm freaked out, you freaked out, Max?" Sam said, looking at the two Deans going at each other.

"What about the fact that they look like each other or that they act like each other?" Max questioned, which basically gave Sam his answer.

As the four of them stood there talking there was something that suddenly made both Max and Alec tense up.

"What is it?" Sam inquired.

"Nothing, we'll explain later. Come on." Alec said as he and Max ushered the brothers out the back way.

"We wanna go after them or just let 'em go, Max?" Alec questioned, seriousness evident in his voice and poise.

"We can wait, but then we've got these two. I'm not sure what kind of guys White would send either. Could be familiars or could be ordinaries." Max told him.

"Maybe we can scoot out of here on the bikes. Get to Logan's." Alec suggested.

"Sounds good and then maybe could also get an explanation on why you guys look exactly the same." Max said, referring to him and Dean.

"Alright." Alec replied, but before they could get out of there the men who had been looking for them came out the back, very much aware that the people they were after were back there.

"Guess we gotta deal with them first." Alec pointed out.

"Just shut up and fight." Max shot at him. With that her and Alec were moving faster than Dean or Sam had ever seen, beating the men in the quickest fashion possible. Sam knew they were super soldiers after talking to Max, but he hadn't really thought about what that meant. This was something unexpected.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing.

"Sam, something's up with these guys." Dean said as they watched as Alec and Max finished up with the four guys that had been sent after them.

"I know. We can trust them though."

"Sam, I think they might be possessed."

"I don't think so, Dean. I was talking to Max while you two were playing pool. They're super soldiers basically."

"Super soldiers?"

"Yep that's right, now let's go." Max said as she and Alec walked up to them. Dean and Sam looked at each other a second before following them to the bikes where they road on from there to an apartment.

When they walked in they saw a man sitting in front of multiple computers.

"Looks like your type of place, Sam." Dean teased quietly.

"Hey, Logan." Max said to the man as he turned to look at them.

"Hey, two Alecs and who's the other guy."

"That other guy would be my brother." Dean replied to him.

"Who are you guys?"

"Sam and Dean."

"They transgenics?" Logan asked Max

"No, just ordinaries."

"So, you guys got a last name."

"Winchester." Dean told him hesitantly.

"Winchester, as in John Winchester?"

"That's our dad." Dean said.

"But, you guys should be about thirty something or so, older maybe. You aren't even thirty, are you?" Logan pointed the question at Dean.

"Twenty-seven."

"Huh, Alec, Max, talk to you a minute?" Logan said, hinting for Dean and Sam to go in another room for a minute.

"What do you want to talk to us about?" Max asked once Dean and Sam has left.

"Them and their dad. I've read up on John Winchester. He and his sons would hunt ghosts, demons, and things of that nature. He died in '07, although I'm not quite sure how, sounds like it was a car accident or something. Anyways, the brothers kept on going. About a year and a half later Dean ended up killed, details on that are a bit unclear. Sam then stopped hunting, went on to law school and is now a lawyer." Logan explained.

"How do you know all this?" Max questioned.

"Lydecker had connections with John Winchester awhile back, over what I'm not sure, but seems also John Winchester's journal was put out by his youngest, Sam. Guess Sam wanted people to know what was out there so they could protect themselves."

"Any clue as to why I've got a look a like who's not a clone?" Alec asked.

"You're _his_ clone."

"What? I have a clone?" Dean asked as he and Sam walked in.

"Sorry, he's not one for waiting." Sam apologized.

"Man, I'm you're clone." Alec told him, looking at him as if he were an idiot.

"Right. Guess I sort of figured that you were someone that just looked like me, or something else." Dean said, Sam knew what the something was, a shape shifter.

"So, do you know why I'm his clone?" Alec asked again.

"Unfortunately no. If I can get a hold of Lydecker then I can see if I can give you some more information." Logan said. Suddenly Sam felt what he knew was a vision and when he watched it he was shocked at what he saw.

"He alright?" Max asked concerned as she watched as Dean was at his brother's side.

"Fine. You alright, Sam?" He knew he'd just contradicted himself, but he didn't really care.

"Dean, I saw myself." Sam said, looking at his brother, not fully knowing what to make of his vision.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A./N: **Thank you to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it. :) Sorry it took awhile to get this chapter up. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

"Dean, I saw myself." Sam said, looking at his brother, not fully knowing what to make of his vision.

"You saw yourself?" Dean inquired. It wasn't a usual thing for Sam to envision himself.

"Yeah, Dean. I was holding a gun and then I saw you. Dean, I-I shot you." Sam said in a shaky voice and Dean could see unshed tears forming in his brother's eyes; his brother's two worst nightmares coming true in one vision, him (Dean) dying and becoming a killer.

"Are you sure it was me, for all me know it could have been Alec here." Dean said, pointing his hand toward Alec and looked up in surprise.

"Ok, I may not be really human, but must you wish me dead." Alec protested. Dean only shot him a look, that although Alec knew he could easily kill Dean he felt that Dean could kill him instead.

"May have been, but it's hard to tell. I noticed something though, it was in an office, almost like an office belonging to a law firm." Sam said, getting control over the emotions that were playing through him.

"You did become a lawyer." Logan pointed out.

"Guess the only thing we have to do then is just avoid the firm. Sounds good to me." Dean said matter a factly.

"Might not be that easy. Unless, in your father's journal, does he ever mention a guy named Lydecker?" Logan asked.

"Lydecker, I don't think so. Why?" Sam asked, he'd read the journal several times and knew what was in it and what wasn't.

"Lydecker, as in Donny Lydecker?" Dean questioned, Sam looked at him surprised.

"Donald, yeah. You know him?"

"Not really. I remember him coming to talk to my dad when I was younger. Sam, you were only like two, three. He gave me the creeps though, would always look at me; I think I remember him asking my dad if I was healthy. It was weird, but yeah, he knew our dad. He stopped coming around after awhile though." Dean told them.

"That does it, we have to find him and figure out what he knows about you two." Logan said, referring to both Alec and Dean.

"I thought he vanished though." Max stated.

"Yeah, but if we don't find him, then our last option may be to contact the Sam of this time, see if he knows anything." Logan told her. He saw Sam cringe at the idea.

"Don't worry, Sammy, I won't let you kill me, plus you know I'd beat that butt of yours if you tried." Dean said, hoping to lighten his brother's spirits.

"What if we send me and Alec in? Say that Alec wants to know about his original." Max suggested after a time.

"That might work. I do have a question though, why would Sam shoot at you if you're his brother?" Logan asked, it didn't make sense to him, even if Dean was supposed to be dead in 2020.

"Well, if something had happened to me, like I died or something then I can understand. It mainly has to deal with our line of work." Dean told him.

"Care to explain? It might help." Logan said.

"Ok, um, there's something known as a shape shifter. My brother and I have come across it before; to be honest it got me into trouble by taking on my appearance. We killed it, but there's always the chance that there's another one around that never got taken care of. Sam would realize that, see me and figure I was a shape shifter or possibly worse and he'd shoot." Dean explained trying his hardest to ignore the looks that Sam had been shooting him, the ones that said that he didn't like the idea of Dean talking about being dead and the idea of shooting him.

"So, if I go in with Max he might shoot me because he thinks I'm evil?" Alec questioned, eyes wide.

"Alec, he wouldn't think he would know." Max shot at him.

"That hurts, Maxie. You got me right in the heart. I thought you cared, but you just proved me wrong." Alec said, his voice dripping with obvious fake hurt.

"You gonna go cry in the corner now?" she questioned. Alec was about to reply, but before he could Logan cut in.

"Could you two please not do that now?" he asked, sounding like a dad correcting his children. Dean and Sam had to both hide their smiles and slight laughter about this.

"Sorry, Logan." Max said and then shot Alec a glare that basically let him know that if he said anything she would thoroughly beat him.

"I think we could do it. Either you or Alec is fast enough to get the gun out of his hand before he shoots and to be honest, I think you'd live Alec if he did shoot you." Alec shot him a glare at this; Logan just ignored him.

"Alec could go in saying that he's come to find out that he was made from the DNA of a real person, that real person being you're brother, Sam. Alec will say he wants to know about him, to sort of learn about his "family" history." Logan explained.

"The more I think about this though, why am I going to be needed?" Max questioned.

"In case backup is needed, plus I'm thinking he needs an excuse for getting into Sam's office."

"An excuse?" Alec asked, not so sure.

"Yes, you're not going to just barge in there. Now, here's what I was thinking. You and Max go in as brother and sister fighting over who gets their parent's property."  
Logan said, happy with himself for coming up with the story.

"You want me to pretend I'm his sister? You have got to be kidding. Let's just make things easy, I go there, take him, bring him back and then we question him. That's a heck of a lot easier than pretending to be _blood_ related to him." Max said grimacing as she pointed her thumb at Alec, the sudden thought of going in there with Alec not appealing to her.

"Max, we're doing it my way, plus chances are if he sees Alec he'll be more apt to give us information." Logan said, as much as she hated to admit it he was right.

**More to come. Next Alec meets Lawyer Sam...**


End file.
